Witches in Namimori
by Eurie45
Summary: A rewrite of the original. The summary: All the Witches in Mitakihara had been killed. With no Witches left, Kyubey sent the Holy Quintet to watch over the city of Namimori. Little did they realized that Namimori housed the Vongola Family, a mafia family which may be just as powerful as the Holy Quintet
1. Chapter 1

A white animal walked the quiet dark streets of Mitakihara. Its own body illuminated the path it walked on. The white animal was petite, resembling that of a cat and a rabbit. Its fluffy tail that waved around care free in the air dwarfed its body. Its head was also big, with its long ears going pass the animal's lower jaw. A pair of golden rings surrounded each ear and its eyes were bright red.

The white animal stopped its walking as soon as its eyes caught the sight of a pair of teal boots. "Ah! You have arrived!" the white animal spoke, yet its mouth never opened.

The white animal's head tilted up, seeing the face of a blue haired girl. Her hair was short, not reaching her neck. The girl had a yellow hairclip that kept a part of her hair tucked behind ear and her eyes had the same color as her hair. She wore a strapless blue and white button-down top, a blue skirt, and a pair of white stockings with a blue stripe. She held a sword with a golden hilt and black handle with her left hand and another one with her right. She wore a frown as she stared down at the white animal.

"All the witches are dead, Kyubey, what more do you want?" the blue haired girl spat, staring down at the white animal, whom its name seemed to be Kyubey.

Kyubey ignored the harsh talking girl to look behind her. There, Kyubey saw more girls, three of which looked to be the same age as the one in front of her while one looked to be older.

One of the girls closest to the blue haired one had long red hair that reached all the way to her back and eyes similarly colored to her hair. She wore a dark red dress with an opening for some sort of red gem and a mandarin collar. The borders of her dress are covered with thick white ruffles, going all the way down and covering the opening of her dress. She wore arm sleeves that went halfway up her biceps with black buttoned cuffs around her wrists. Underneath her dress were a pink pleated skirt and a black corset with white detailing. She wore tall red boots with white cuffs and white symbols and black thigh-high tights. Her hand was holding was a long spear with a gold handle and a silver and red blade.

The next girl looked more mature than the other girls. She had blond hair tied into pigtails and styled into curly drills. Her eyes were colored yellow, similar to her hair. She had a much bigger chest and a more mature face than the other two girls. She wore a beige skirt with black tips, and her top is a long-sleeved white shirt with puffs. In between her skirt and her top, she had a brown corset-like clothing garment. She also had a small brown hat with white fur coming out of it, as well as gray and white striped leggings, and black and yellow, knee-high boots.

The next girl looked like the youngest as she was the smallest amongst the group. She had pink hair tied into twin tails with a red ribbon tied into a bow. She had pink eyes, similar to her hair. She wore a poofy pink dress with ribbons arranged at the neck, waist, and on the shoes. The middle of her torso is pale yellow with a white stripe and red buttons. On the back right under the white ruffles is a heart-shaped hole. For the waist is a flower-like pattern that is a pink-white fade. At the edge of this were three diamond shapes and a red border. Under it is a white skirt accompanied by a petticoat of the same color. She also wore a pair of white gloves with pink trims, white, knee-high stockings, and dark pink heels.

The last one looked the most mysterious and the darkest of all them. She had long black hair and purple eyes. Her eyes glared at Kyubey, an evil look appearing on her face as the white animal stared blankly at her. The girl wore a white, long-sleeve coat with a silver collar over a black, long-sleeve dress. The skirt is silver with white trim. She also wore black leggings with dark-gray diamonds that covered the sides of the legs, and black heels. The coat appeared to have a flower-like pattern with three petals, and has two ribbons attached to it.

Kyubey nodded, "Akemi, Homura" it called, looking at the black haired girl.

"Kaname, Madoka" it continued, staring at the pink haired girl.

"Tomoe, Mami" Kyubey stared at the blonde

"Sakura, Kyoko and Miki Sayaka" it said, staring at the red haired and blue haired girl respectively.

"The best team of magical girls here in Japan, able to cleanse Mitakihara of witches, I now assign you to a new city to guard" Kyubey spoke.

Sayaka frowned, "And why should we? Shouldn't that city have a team already?" she asked, her arms folded as she gave a rather evil look at the white animal.

Kyubey only blinked, seemingly not giving a care for what they say, "The magical girls in that city, which is Namimori by the way, were all killed by witches, leaving no one to guard it" Kyubey replied. "Don't worry, you won't stay there for long. As soon as I find a new Magical Girl to guard the city" it continued.

The five girls all stared at each other insecurely. They didn't want to do this, but some of them also wanted to help, as it was in their duty to protect humans from Witches. "I'll go!" Madoka spoke, a determined look founding its way on her face.

Homura sighed, "If Madoka's going then I'm going" she added.

"Count me in too!" Mami added, forming a fist with her hand and sticking out her thumb.

Sayaka sighed, "Someone has to watch over Madoka so I'm in" she said.

Kyoko pulled out a piece of Pocky and kept it hanging from her mouth, "Well I don't want to be alone here so I'm going" she said.

"Great!" Kyubey said in joy, jumping up and down the streets like a dog who wants to get a treat. "Tomorrow, you will head out to Namimori and maybe meet some new friends too!"

 _The Next Day_

A young man was walking the streets of Namimori alone. He had his head down, a sad look on his face. The young man had messy brown hair that were pointing up, brown eyes that were empty of emotion other than sadness.

As he continued walking, he looked up and saw a group of girls with different colors of hair. One had pink, the other yellow, adjacent to her had red, next to the previous one was blue, and the last was black. The face he gave made it seem like he didn't know them, were they knew? They were wearing his uniform, perhaps transfers?

They walked past him, completely unaware of his presence, and the young man continued walking. They looked about the same age as him except for the yellow haired on, who looked more mature and seem to be in a higher level.

As the young man continued walking, a guy yelled, "Tsuna!" that caught the young man's attention. "Wait up, Tsuna!" the guy yelled, catching up to the young man.

"Yamamoto?" Tsuna called, staring up at the guy that called him.

The guy had short black hair and brown eyes. He had a darker skin tone than Tsuna and he was wearing a grin unlike Tsuna. "Yes. Let's go to school together, Tsuna" he said.

Tsuna formed a small smile, "Yeah, sure" he said.

The two walked together, Tsuna returning to frowning and Yamamoto still smiling, "I saw a group of girls earlier, they might be transfers I think" Tsuna said.

Yamamoto grinned, "Oh, you mean the ones with different colors of hair? I saw them too, they went to my old man to buy sushi before going to school" he said. "They were all a happy bunch, the red haired one reminded me a lot of Gokudera" he continued.

"Which part?" another guy called, this one had a more serious tone in his voice.

Yamamoto and Tsuna turned around, spotting the sight of a silver haired young man with green eyes and a serious look around his face. "The part where you act like a delinquent" Yamomot chuckled.

The silver haired young man gritted his teeth in anger, "What does that mean?" he asked, holding up his fist. "Idiot samurai" he continued.

"Gokudera, it was just a joke" Tsuna calmly said, waving his hands around as Yamamoto continued to laugh while the white haired teen grew in anger.

"Yes, Judaime! I knew it was a joke all along!" Gokudera replied, smiling quickly and giving a fake laugh. Tsuna only looked in surprise, he knew it was fake and he was still irritated by Yamamoto.

The three of them walked together on the way to school, "Transfers huh? Judaime, I feel like there's something about those girls that's off" Gokudera said.

"You always think like that" Tsuna said.

Gokudera only shook his head, "But this time I'm sure of it. They have some sort of aura around them, something similar to our dying will flame" he said, holding up his hand and staring at the ring he had in his finger. It was a metal ring with a massive red gem held up by tiny metal wrapped around it.

But before they could continue their conversation any further, they have arrived at school. Wasting no time, they walked past the disciplinary committee members and headed straight towards their classroom.

The teacher walked in, he was a young man with messy blonde hair and brown eyes. He had a flame tattoo on one side of his arm and he had a foreigner look on his face. "Settle down, settle down" the teacher spoke.

"Dino is still the teacher huh?" Tsuna asked, staring up at his teacher.

"Good news class! We have new students! Please introduce yourselves" Dino spoke enthusiastically.

Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera's eyes widened as none other than four of the five girls they met earlier walked in their classroom.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Madoka Kaname!" The pink haired girl spoke first, a joyful look on her face as she stared at the class.

"Kyoko Sakura, don't mess with me and we won't have a problem" Kyoko introduced, folding her arms as a stick of Pocky hung from her mouth.

"Miss Sakura, snacks are not around while class is ongoing" Dino said, pointing to Kyoko's stick of pocky.

"I do whatever I want, teach!" Kyoko spat, swinging her fist, heading for Dino's face. But to Kyoko's surprise, Dino caught it.

"I don't want to take you to the principal on your first day, Miss Kyoko" Dino spoke, his voice becoming serious. "So please, eat up that stick of Pocky and never disobey the rules while in my class" he continued, a smile on his face.

Kyoko gasped, who was this guy? Something about him didn't feel normal. He wasn't also the typical teacher. Kyoko followed and ate up her pocky. She frowned and folded her arms, an angered look appearing on her face.

"I'm Sayaka Miki, nice to meet you!" the blue haired one introduced.

"Homura Akemi" the black haired one spoke, a rather grim tone in her voice.

"That's it for them, you can take your seat now. I'm your adviser, Dino" Dino smiled.

The four girls walked towards some of the vacant seats in the classroom. Sayaka sat next to Yamamoto, Kyoko sat next to Gokudera, Madoka sat behind Tsuna, and Homura sat at the very back of the room. The class started and Tsuna paid no attention the whole time.

 _Later_

Dismissal had hit and Tsuna and his friends were at their lockers, getting their normal shoes and putting their school shoes in. They were about to leave when suddenly, a black haired young man came crashing down at the floor.

"H-Hibari?!" Tsuna called.

The young man opened his eyes, revealing its silver color, "Herbivore, you better run" he said, getting up and taking off the black coat that clung on his shoulder.

Suddenly, a sharp diamond shaped blade connected to a chain came out of nowhere, heading towards Hibari.

In quick reaction, Yamamoto pulled out a wooden practice sword from his back. It deflected the spear, sending it to the side as Yamamoto's wooden practice sword turned into a sharp katana. "Who's there!?" Yamamoto called, a serious look appearing on his face.

"Out of the way, Yamamoto" Kyoko spoke, appearing from a dark part of the room. "That black haired asshole is the only one I'm after" she continued, grinning as the diamond shaped blade came back to her, reforming into a golden spear.

"Hibari!? What-"

Hibari frowned "I saw her on the rooftop at class hours, which is against the rules" he said. "I'll have to bite you death because of that" he continue, pulling out two tonfas seemingly out of nowhere.

Kyoko tilted her head, "Eh? That hit should've knocked you out for two weeks" she said, a surprised but confused look on her face. Clearly this guy was not what she expected. He was something else, someone stronger.

Hibari frowned, "Strong animals don't get knocked out that easily" he replied. "Yamamoto, I suggest you leave, before I bite you to death for interrupting my fight" he said, glaring at the katana wielding teen.

Yamamoto smiled, "Alright! But I want to watch!" he said, the katana morphing once again into a practice sword.

"Yamamoto's not afraid of Hibari at all!" Tsuna said, a shocked look on his face.

"I don't think you understood what I said-"

"There's something about them I want to know. They're strong but they don't possess dying will flames" Yamamoto said, glaring at Hibari.

Hibari sighed, "Don't get in my way or I'll bite you to death" he threatened.

"Okie!" Yamamoto replied, holding out his thumb as he backed off, standing beside Gokudera and Tsuna.

"Oh you're done talking?" Kyoko asked as she finished a sandwich. "Alright, let me beat your ass and show you to not mess with me!" she yelled, rushing forward with her spear behind her back.

Hibari dashed forward as well, glaring at Kyoko. She jumped up, her long spear breaking apart, revealing chains inside of them. The chains all headed to Hibari, the metal hitting Hibari's Tonfas as he blocked the incoming attack.

Hibari had been forcefully put into the offensive as Kyoko relentlessly attack him with her spear and chains. "Already backed into a corner! This should be easy!" she grinned, foreseeing her victory already.

But Hibari remained aloof as another one the metal tubes hit his tonfas, "Is this it? I'm unimpressed, weak animal" he said, leaping forward and getting close to Kyoko's face. Kyoko lets out a gasp as HIbari lashed out his tonfa and socked Kyoko's face, sending her down at the ground.

Hibari landed, staring down coldly at Kyoko as she got up, "Bastard!" she yelled.

Her spear solidified, lunging it towards Hibari swiftly. Hibari moved to the side, avoiding the spear. But Kyoko saw this and smiled as her spear broke apart and she lunged it towards HIbari. With his flank exposed and not enough time to react, Hibari was hit with the blunt force of golden metal and chains. The forces sent him crashing down to a wall, and it hit hard, cracking and leaving a mark as Hibari fell to the ground.

But this only angered him as Hibari got up immediately and rushed at Kyoko, "You're destroying the walls, now you've just made me mad" he growled as Kyoko launched another flurry of attacks using the whip mode of her spear.

"So what if you're mad!? You still can't beat a Magical Girl!" she yelled, dropping to the ground as her spear morphed back to her spear mode. She suddenly duplicated, multiple clones of herself suddenly surrounding Hibari.

"Illusions?" Gokudera called.

"Magical Girls? What is that?" Tsuna asked himself. He stared at Yamamoto and Gokudera, they were just as confused as he was. They were indeed something else as Tsuna couldn't feel the presence of any mist flame from those illusions. "Hibari! Those aren't like the illusions we're familiar with!" Tsuna yelled.

They surround him, preparing to attack as they ready their spears in a stabbing position. Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera were completely shocked that this girl could use illusions despite not using flames, but Hibari didn't seem moved at all by Kyoko's illusions.

But Hibari only ignored him, "Illusions are still illusions. They are only used by weak animals like her" he said. "And these illusions are weaker than the Mist Guardian's" he continued, running forward and slamming his Tonfa at Kyoko's stomach.

The blunt force alone force Kyoko on her knees, her illusions disappearing and Hibari standing victorious. "Killing you here would only stain the school" he said, walking away and leaving Kyoko to Tsuna and his friends.

They rushed to her aid, "Are you alright!?" Tsuna immediately asked as Yamamoto and Gokudera lay both of her arms as their shoulder.

"She's knocked unconscious, Judaime. Let's take her to a hospital" Gokudera said. "This girl is strong, able to fight Hibari like that was impressive" Gokudera frowned as they carried her out of the school.

 _A few hours later_

Kyoko got out of the hospital, finding Gokudera sitting at the waiting room, feeding a cat with big red eyes. She slowly approached the white haired hothead saying, "You're the one that brought me to the hospital, right?"

Gokudera frowned, "Judaime would have been troubled if we left you there" he replied, glaring at Kyoko.

"Judaime? You mean the brown haired dweeb?" Kyoko asked, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Judaime is not a dweeb! Be thankful he was kind enough to bring you to the hospital, despite you attacking one of the guardians!" he growled, standing up and pointing his finger at the redhead. It irritated Gokudera that this girl wasn't even thankful that they saved her life. If it wasn't for them, Hibari might have killed her outside the school.

Kyoko smiled deviously, "Yeah, yeah, whatever" she shrugged. "Guardians huh? So you're friends with him?" she asked, suddenly getting serious. Guardians? What did he mean? She did hear Hibari say it as well, but she ignored it as their fight was far more important.

Gokudera shrugged, heading to the door, "I don't have to tell you anything" he said, stopping before the door then turning his head to Kyoko, "But the next time you messed with us again, we might not be as forgiving" he threatened.

 _To be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

"Old man, I'm home!" Yamamoto exclaimed, entering the sushi house of his father. It looked very old, with the walls and floor made up of wood. The counter however, was a mix of wood, glass, and metal. The wood making up the majority of it and the metal to hold the glass that showed the various sushi Yamamoto's father made.

Yamamoto's eyes widened as none other than Sayaka was sitting at one of the chairs near the counter. "Ah! Takeshi! Greet your roommate, Sayaka!" Yamamoto's father called, pointing his arm at the blue haired girl eating sushi quietly.

"Hey, you're a friend of the red haired one right?" Yamamoto asked, sitting beside Sayaka and laying his bag and practice sword at the floor.

Sayaka nodded, "Yeah. What about it?" she asked, turning to face Yamamoto.

Nervously, Yamamoto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, "Well, she kinda pissed off the head of the Disciplinary committee and was sent to the hospital" he spoke.

Sayaka's eyes widened and with no hesitation, she ran out to the hospital to check on her friend. She didn't need to hear anything else, that was enough to make her worry and rush to Kyoko. But how was she so badly beaten? She was confused as Kyoko was one of the most powerful Magical Girls she knew.

Meanwhile, back at the sushi house, Yamamoto ate some sushi as well, pondering about Kyoko. She was strong enough to handle herself against Hibari which was a feat only a few could do. It still perplexed him about who they were, Magical Girls. That termed seem new to him as none of the previous opponents or even allies of them had mentioned that name.

"Hey, old man, how's you accept her to be my roommate?" Yamamoto asked as he chewed on his food.

Yamamoto's father frowned, "She's a great swordsman, or it's just that I'm too old. She challenged me to a duel and if she won, she would live here for free temporarily. And she won" he explained, a rather sad tone in his voice.

Yamamoto frowned shortly, feeling his father's loss, then smiled, "I guess I'll have to beat her now!" he said, leaning back at his chair, tucking both of his hands behind his head, and forming a wide grin. "I'll have to prove to her that the Shiguren Souen-Ryu is the strongest!" he said.

Meanwhile, Sayaka had made it to the hospital just as soon as Gokudera left. She walked in so much of a rush that she bumped her head in Kyoko's head. Both fell at the ground, rubbing their heads, "Jeez, Sayaka, are you trying to bring me back to the E.R. or something?" Kyoko asked as she got up and glared at Sayaka.

"I was just worried!" Sayaka exclaimed. "When one of our classmates said you got beaten up by one of the disciplinary committee I just had to come to check on you!" she continued.

"That Hibari guy ain't an ordinary person. He's just as powerful as us Magical Girls" she said, folding her arms as the angry of frown from someone who got defeated appeared on her face. "So where're the others?" she asked.

"Madoka, Homura, and Mami all went witch hunting while I went to get the two of us a place to stay in for a while" Sayaka replied.

She stared at Kyoko's face, seeing the devious smile on her face. Immediately knowing what Kyoko was thinking, Sayaka held the redhead's shoulder, "No, you're going to rest. If that Hibari guy really is powerful, then you need time to get your wounds healed" Sayaka said as Kyoko took one step forward.

Kyoko formed an unimpressed frown as she continued walking, "Sayaka we're Magical Girls, we can heal" she said. "I'm fine now, he just knocked me out but my wounds healed" she continued.

Sayaka frowned for a second, before sighing and letting go of her arm, "Fine, but I think by the time we get there, they've already taken care of it" she said, walking out of the hospital alongside Kyoko.

Immediately after closing the door, their Magical Girl outfits replaced their uniforms and jumped away. Little did they realize that Hibari had been watching from afar. He might have been at Namimori High School but as he glared over a pair of jumping silhouettes, he knew who they were and he wasted no time in jumping off the rooftop and following those silhouettes.

Like Yamamoto, Hibari was also curious as to who they were. Kyoko possessed powers as to what a ring user of the Mist flame would use. But they didn't use flames. He assumed from their names that they used magic, but he knew no one that used magic. Even in the future, not even Byakuran used magic.

Back at Kyoko and Sayaka, they made it into an empty park. They looked around their dark surroundings. Witches cannot be seen in the real world, they have their own dimension in which they ruled called labyrinth.

The pair were trying to find the doorway to that realm. They looked around until finally, in between two massive trees not far from them, they found a white glow. They headed immediately to it, knowing that it was the doorway to the Witch's labyrinth.

Wasting no time, they headed in and arrived in a world nothing like theirs. It was dizzy, a lot of things were moving in a fast or slow manner. Kyoko was upside down, Sayaka was standing sideways. The walls and their surrounding were in a crimson red color with what looked to be giant meat buns floating around. But they noticed that Mami, Madoka, and Homura were nowhere to be seen.

The meat buns had faces, distorted and ugly ones. It had unbalanced eyes, some big and some small, eye shadows were bigger on one eye and small on the other. Flying all over the place was a red flash that dropped more meat buns.

Two landed on Kyoko and Sayaka, exploding in a cloud of brown smoke. But it didn't hurt them physically, it only hurt their nostrils as a foul odor came from the smoke and assaulted their smell.

They tried to cover their noses but their arms failed to move as the brown smoke faded and the red flash left off.

"What the heck is this?" Sayaka asked. Although they could utter words and move their mouths, their bodies fail to move even an inch. Sayaka was irritated by it. Their first mission in Namimori and they were already in a bad situation.

Meanwhile, Hibari had followed them and arrived at the park. But when he arrived, they weren't there. He frowned, did he follow the wrong Magical Girls? No, that couldn't be it, there weren't any other Magical Girls in the city, he knew this city, or did he?

He held up his ring. It was a gamble but he could at least try. A purple flame lit up from his ring, lighting up a portion of his vision. He walked around the park a little before noticing his flame weakening. Perplexed, he looked nearby and there it was, the same white glow Kyoko and Sayaka saw.

With no hesitation, he walked inside.

While Sayaka was irritated, Kyko was furious. She wanted to vent her frustrations out on some Witches after her embarrassing defeat at the hands of Hibari, but it seemed even a Witch was able to beat him easily.

With sheer willpower, Kyoko was able to move one of her feet and inch away. She grinned, "Alright! I just need to do it again!" she said in excitement as her body vibrated as an attempt to move her other foot and other parts of her body.

Sayaka watched as Kyoko fought the Witch's magic with her sheer willpower and smiled as Kyoko stopped vibrating and she could finally move. "I suspect that's the reason why Mami, Madoka, and Homura are missing" Sayaka said.

Kyoko smirked, summoning her long spear, and hopped around the floating meat buns in an attempt to catch up to the red flash. Her spear broke down into chain segments, as she used her speed to catch up to the red flash. She assumed it was the Witch as its magic was powerful to be able to stop them just like that.

She saw the Witch but her tracks stopped once she noticed that it was going back. She planted her foot firm on the ground, placing her spear behind her. As it closed in, she leaped up above the witch, avoided getting stunned. As she descended down upon her target, her spear enlarged and she was able to drag the Witch down at one of the floating meat buns, pinning it down.

"Wow" Hibari's voice echoed.

Kyko sharply turned towards where the voice came from, finding Hibari beside a freed Sayaka. She gritted her teeth in anger as the silver eyes head of the disciplinary committee looked around the Witch's labyrinth. He looked aloof by his surroundings but Kyoko could tell that he was intrigued by the place.

"Oy, you may be strong, but a labyrinth is no place for an ordinary human like you!" Kyoko spat.

Hibari only glared at Kyoko, "Ordinary? Kyoko, I am a carnivore. I am more than ordinary" Hibari smiled, pulling out both of his tonfa.

Both Kyoko and Sayaka looked in shock as Hibari's tonfas lit up in purple flames. Kyoko frowned, who was this guy? Was he using this when they fought? The more questions she asked herself, the angrier she got. "You better explain, Hibari"

Hibari frowned, "I could ask the same to you, herbivore" he said.

But before Kyoko could answer, the red blob down on the ground suddenly moved and wiggled Kyoko around. She tried hanging on tightly but nevertheless, she fell off the red flash came charging towards Hibari and Sayaka.

But, it stopped in front of Hibari, seemingly not attacking him. It slowly backed off as it wiggled itself. Hibari frowned, staring at the red flash. Her movements and the way it moved back away from him felt familiar, like someone he knew before was like this.

But only when he saw a green circle on the red flash's head did he realized who it was. He gritted his teeth and slammed his tonfa down at the red flash, "I suggest you leave me alone with this, I happen to know her" he said, glaring back at Sayaka.

"Alright, I'll go find the others here" Sayaka replied, turning herself away from Hibari and jumping from one meat bun to another. Madoka, Homura, and Mami had to be somewhere in this labyrinth, she just needed to find them, or one of them, then she could know where the others were.

As she continued jumping around in what seemed like an endless path, she gave a worried expression as there were no sign of her friends. Did the Witch kill them? It was possible but from what she saw, the Witch knew only to stun them. But what if the stun was poison? What if they died of that? Or what if the Witch did kill them and it only took a while for it to do so to them?

Tons of questions plagued her mind as she continued to go to the endless path with no sign of Madoka or anyone. How long has it been? It felt she was hopping on these meat buns. How far was she? She turned around, not seeing the red flash nor Hibari and Kyoko. She stared back ahead, with hopeless eyes as she continued hopping.

While Sayaka moved forward, Hibari was going down. He knew what the green mark had meant and he had an idea on who this Witch was or trying to impersonate. He continued slamming it with his tonfa, its flames growing larger and larger with every hit. He gritted his teeth, "What monster are you and why are you trying to imitate I-pin?" he asked.

But when he did, the Witch only giggled and a red mark appeared below the green one. "Dammit!" Hibari cursed. He turned his head to see Kyoko following behind him, "I suggest you leave, Sakura Kyoko" he said.

"Why? So you could bite it to death?" Kyoko asked.

Hibari frowned, "I only suggested. This Witch is about to explode so either you leave or die with me" he said, glaring at Kyoko

Kyoko gasped and without a single hesitation, she landed on a meat bun and climbed up. She didn't care for him, it was better he died than her. She got up quickly, trying her best to get out of there in an attempt to avoid a massive explosion.

"Kyoko!" a familiar girl yelled.

Kyoko stopped and turned her head, finding Madoka, Homura, and Mami all standing in place. Knowing they were stunned, Kyoko moved towards them, "It's not permanent, you just have to fight it with your sheer willpower" Kyoko said.

Homura, knowing exactly what she meant, screamed to the top of her lungs as her body vibrated in the hopes of fighting the stun magic. Her arms were the first to move, then her head, until finally her legs were freed from the Witch's magic.

The others followed suit but Kyoko was growing impatient, there was a time bomb and they had to get out of there as fast as possible. Sure she might not know how big the explosion is but he saw Hibari had a very serious and grim look on his face, meaning that the explosion was something big and serious.

"We have to go now!" Kyoko called, pulling Mami's hand. "There's going to be a big explosion!" she continued.

"A wh-what!?" Madoka panicked.

Homura glared evilly at Kyoko, "Explain" she demanded, folding her arms. She looked at Kyoko, seeing the panic in her face. She was telling the truth, she knew it, but she still had to know what or why would there be an explosion.

"Hibari… He came and said to me that the Witch would explode!" she explained.

"Hibari?" Mami called

"He's here? How?" Madoka question

"Impossible! Kyubey said the Witch was non-threatening. I don't trust him but I know he tells the truth when it comes to Witches" Homura replied, staring down and seeing a small black dot below. That was Hibari, and it seemed he was fighting the Witch alone.

"But what if it's true!? We can't risk it!" Kyoko yelled.

Homura, Mami, and Madoka frowned at each other. They trusted Kyubey, but it seemed Kyoko trusted a stranger that knew nothing about Witches more. But they also know that Kyoko was acting like this because of her personality, she would rather be alive than dead. "Well, Madoka?" Homura asked.

Madoka stared at Kyoko, "Let's go, we can't risk it anyways" she said, wearing a slight smile as Kyoko gave a sigh of relief.

Homura nodded, "Alright, let's get out of here" she said, grabbing Madoka's hand and jumping up towards a meat bun.

Mami and Kyoko followed suit, with Mami releasing a yellow ribbon from her hand. It pulled her up, similar to that of a grappling hook. While Kyoko, using her speed, she jumped up fastly. The clock was ticking and there was no guarantee on how big the explosion was. Still, if it could destroy them, she had to get out of there.

But as she headed up, she noticed that Sayaka wasn't with them. Panic and fright raced through her mind as the thought of Sayaka missing came. She looked around, but remembered that she went to find the missing three. "Oh god, Sayaka" she said.

"Where is she!?" Madoka immediately asked.

"She… she tried finding you guys but took the wrong direction" Kyoko explained, a grim tone in her voice.

"We have to find her!" Madoka yelled.

"There's no time, we can't risk-"

 _Kaboom!_

 _To be continued_


End file.
